


Don’t Hurt My Brother

by Pidgegundersin



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Adam’s a protective big brother, Brotherly Love, M/M, Some violence? Nothing really happens it’s just threats, some heavy swearing, the typical ‘you hurt my brother and I’ll hurt you’ talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgegundersin/pseuds/Pidgegundersin
Summary: Adam comes to visit and he finds out Chase is dating both Kaz and Oliver. He realizes how much his brother has hurt so he decides to have a talk with his brother’s boyfriends.





	Don’t Hurt My Brother

Adam wasn’t supposed to show up randomly. He was supposed to call and tell Bree, Chase, and Douglas he was coming for a visit. But life didn’t always work out that way. Sometimes people get distracted by a hot dog on the street and they have to eat it, just to see if it was real. It happens.

So here he is, at Mission Command, watching his sister curl up on the couch next to the girl who helped them stop the Incapacitor all that time ago, holding hands as the superhero kisses his sister’s head lightly. That’s not how Bree acts with her friends. Maybe when a boy she liked-or was dating-was over, but never when a girl was over.

He also sees Chase’s boyfriend, Frank-Kaz, Adam reminds himself. His name is Kaz. Though Frank sounds cooler-is in the kitchen, sitting on the counter and shoving those delicious mother fucking frosted cookies in his mouth like there’s no tomorrow. Chase is there, scolding him lightly, but a loving look in his eyes.

The other one-Adam can’t remember his name. Olive oil, maybe? He isn’t sure-is there, too. He’s frowning at Kaz, shaking his head as he takes a cookie from his mouth. Not with his hands, but with his _own mouth_.

Adam is shocked. Chase’s boyfriend just kissed someone else _in front_ of Chase! That was cheating! Yet Chase didn’t notice, he was busy cleaning something off the counter. Adam felt rage surge through him. Chase couldn’t handle more hurt.

The eldest Davenport stops himself from using his blast wave and turns to his creator.

Douglas turns his phone off, and Adam catches a glimpse of the conversation his creator is having with Mr. Davenport, and he claps his hand together. “Guys! Look who’s here!”

Adam turns his head and sees the group turn to him. Instantly, Bree lets out a squeak and Chase gives an excited little hop and they both rush over. If it wasn’t for his super strength, Adam would’ve fell to the ground since Bree super sped into him and used all her force to hug him. He laughs, hugging his little sister back tightly as Chase runs over.

Adam lets Bree go and hugs his baby brother, holding him close. He wasn’t smart at all, but if missions and being separated for so long taught him one thing it was that he needed to be a better big brother. Especially to weak and tiny Chase. Chase, who was gay and bullied constantly and couldn’t defend himself. Chase, who wasn’t the strongest and who passed out a lot. Chase, who was targeted the most because super intelligence was hard to get. Chase, who had almost died a lot. More than any of them combined.

Chase hugged his big brother back. It typically wasn’t something they did. They usually punched and pushed each other. Adam showed his love by chucking Chase across the room and Chase showed his love by teasing his big brother since he couldn’t really fight back. It felt weird to be hugged, but he wasn’t complaining. He always felt at home and well protected in his boyfriends’ arms, but being in Adam’s was much different.

Adam was bigger, stronger, and was his big brother. Chase trusted his big brother and the strongest man in the world. It was practically impossible for anyone to hurt him. He hugs Adam close, smiling as he did. He made jokes about how peaceful it was without his brother, but didn’t realize how much he actually missed him.

Adam is shocked, too. He presses his lips to Chase’s head and feels his baby brother tense in surprise. He pulls away slightly and tugs Bree into the hug, pressing a kiss to his sister’s forehead as she hugged her brothers happily.

“Where’s Leo?” Bree asks as they disband, tilting her head. “I need to tell you guys something!”

“That you’re dating Skylar?” Douglas guessed, teasing. “We know. It’s rather obvious.”

Adam stares at her. “You’re gay, too?”

“Bi, technically.” Bree smiled, blushing. “It means I like both boys and girls.”

“Ohhh,” Adam hummed, nodding. “So I got a gay brother and a bi sister. That’s cool!”

His gaze darts up to Kaz and Olive Oil, who are holding hands and watching with interest. His gaze narrows slightly. Kaz didn’t look like he was still dating Chase. What happened?

He turns to Chase. “You still dating?”

Chase smiled widely and nods excitedly. “Yeah! I’m still dating Kazi!”

Adam is shocked at first. His brother’s excitement about a _boy_ , first off, and the fact that _Chase_ just used a _nickname_.

“I’m also dating Oliver! We’re in a polyamorous relationship!” Chase continued, excited. He looks at his brother and realizes the word made no sense. “It means I’m dating them both at the same time and they’re dating each other. But it’s not cheating! We’re all dating each other and we’re one big, happy relationship! We’re just like Bree and Skylar!”

“Two boyfriends? How’d you manage that, Chasey? It’s impossible for anyone to like you,” he teased, ruffling Chase’s hair and watches his brother pout and whack his hand away. His gaze shifts to Kaz and Oliver, who straighten their backs and stare at him.

“We do,” the taller one, not-Frank as Adam decides to call him, says. “A lot.”

Adam turns his gaze to them, but doesn’t speak. He gives them a subtle smile and looks to Bree. “How long will you and Skylar last? Is she gonna ride a bike all over a shirt like Owen did?”

“No! Skylar and I will last,” Bree scoffs, crossing her arms. “I take back my hugs.”

Adam reigns offense. “Briana Quinn Davenport!”

Bree flipped him off and walked to the couch, settling next to her girlfriend. Chase went back to Kaz and Not-Frank-Olive-Oil, scolding them for sitting on top of the counter.

Adam stares at them. He needs to have a talk with them if they’re gonna be dating his baby brother. He’ll talk with Skylar some other time. Bree’s much, much, much stronger than Chase and will murder Skylar if her heart is broken, so Adam isn’t worried for right now. He’s more worried about the fact that Chase is dating two guys. Love never worked out for Chase. He had to-needed to-protect his baby brother.

“Oliver!” Chase scolds as he’s picked up and placed between his boyfriends on the counter. “Just because you have super strength doesn’t mean you can pick me up!”

“Dude, I can pick you up. You’re a feather,” Kaz replied. Chase glares at him.

Yeah. Adam decides. He’s gonna talk with the two. Kaz and “Oliver” (he liked Not-Frank more, but it wasn’t his choice) seemed like good guys, but you never know. They thought that about Sebastian. Look how well that turned out for his brother.

For now, he’s okay with jokingly challenging Oliver to an arm wrestle and launch Chase across the room like old times. 

Chase went to bed first, which was to be expected, and the rest of the team stayed with Adam. Bree and Skylar left about an hour after together, tired but not. So, it was just Kaz, Oliver, and Adam left. The perfect opportunity to talk to them.

“I didn’t know two people could date a third person at the same time,” he began.

Kaz looked up first. “Yeah. Poly-something. I remember the name from Polly in my Pocket.”

Oliver hit him lightly. “Polyamorous.”

“That.”

Adam fiddled with his fingers. “Just take care of him.”

“We’d never hurt him,” Kaz replied instantly. “Never. We love him, and he loves us. We’re not complete without him!”

“Yeah, we’re a package deal,” Oliver added with a smile. “You either get all three of us or none of us.”

Adam smiled at that. “Yeah. I can tell.”

“Don’t worry,” Oliver said as he stood, holding out his hand for Kaz. “We’ll take great care of Chase. Just as Skylar will for Bree.”

“I’m not worried about my sister, I’m worried about my baby brother,” Adam admit as he watched the two boys stand, hand in hand. “I thought you two were cheating on him. He’s been down that road before.”

He can’t even pretend to joke, he has to fix it. This was a serious matter. He couldn’t joke. He knows Kaz and Oliver know the story of the boy who Chase once dated who shattered his heart. He knew they also knew the story of Sebastian.

“He told us he was cheated on,” Kaz replied, his voice soft. “And we make it known we love him.”

“Good.” Adam watches them begin to walk away before he stands up himself and fired his heat vision at the back of their heads, making sure to miss. It goes right between their heads, and both boys yell and rip their hands apart as they turn around. 

Both their eyes are wide, full of fear and confusion. “What the hell was that?” Kaz yelps, staring at Adam, who steps closer.

“A warning shot. I’m not kidding when I say take care of him,” he growls, narrowing his eyes and making them red-just as he did all that time ago when he faked having the killer virus his siblings had-with his heat vision and deepening his voice. He stands up straighter, towering tall over the two boys, and balled his hands into fists.

They stare up at him, shocked and frightened.

“Adam?” Oliver asks first, reaching to grab Kaz’s hand.

“What was that?” Kaz asks, staring up. “Why did you shoot your laser vision?”

“You hurt him and I won't hesitate to rip out both your hearts and cook them like steak,” Adam growled, reaching out and grabbing an extra chair they never used that Oliver couldn’t even break, and he crushes it and stares at them as if saying ‘that’s gonna be you.’ He throws the crushed chair aside and turns back to the two boys, who are watching wide eyed.

“He's been through enough shit already, please don't hurt him anymore, I don't think his heart can take anymore backstabbing.” He narrows his gaze and crosses his arms. “What are you planning on doing to or with my brother?”

Oliver, who had heard so many stories of Adam being a careless idiot, is in pure shock. This isn’t the big brother he had heard so many stories about. The brother who threw Chase anywhere but was protective of his family. This was big and strong Adam. The Adam that would kill if it meant keeping his baby brother hurt.

“W-we plan to love him,” Kaz starts, slowly. “We plan to live a long life with him and stay with him for eternity.”

“To take him on dates and comfort him when he’s sad,” Oliver adds.

“To bring him flowers and watch nerd movies with him.” Kaz ran his free hand through his hair. “He loves robot movies.”

“We plan to make him food and to protect him on missions. To compliment him and protect him. To love him and cuddle him,” Oliver rambles, a fond smile on his face. “He says he hates cuddling, but if we’re on the couch, he’s hooked onto one of us.”

“And go into sunshine mode! It’s when he gets so excited, his chip glitches and he’s this adorable little ball of sunshine! He hops around and squeals and he’s just so happy!” Kaz beamed, a huge smile on his face, a dreamy look in his eyes.

Oliver has the same look. “We also help him to build sometimes! He loves building, you know that, so we help him with tools and blueprints. He loves training, so we do train with him. He also likes to run tests on us to understand the science behind our powers. We’ll give him all the time he needs if it causes a smile on his face.”

Adam watched as they ramble on, listing little things they love about Chase. His hazel eyes that make them melt into a puddle. That are full of excitement and happiness when he’s talking about his bionics or boasting about himself. How the honey colored orbs are their least favorite sight when Chase’s sad because they realize how much he’s really been through and how hurt he’s been and they hate, /hate/, seeing him in pain. How their favorite sight is him smiling because it can light up a room within seconds.

How his spiky hair is actually softer than he lets on, and how he loves it when people thread their fingers through it and how it actually calms him down. They tell Adam they do it to him a lot, due to his paranoia and depression. They tell Adam they always are there for his baby brother when he has a panic attack or when he needs someone to talk to, running his fingers through his hair. They tell Adam they comfort Chase when he wakes up from a nightmare about Krane or Giselle, and they even mention his nightmares about the avalanche, the bridge, the Triton App, and even Sebastian, Marcus, and “someone named Dr. Gao.”

They tell Adam how they stay up sometimes just talking, and how Chase loves wearing their sweaters. They talk about how they sometimes go on dates to just be together, just the three of them and some lit candles. They talk about how they read him comic books and he leans his head against their shoulders, and doesn’t correct the book because he loves them so much. They promise Adam that they aren’t cheating on Chase, like the boy named Jack did. That they isn’t using him for someone evil, like Marcus (their technical brother) did. That they aren’t gonna betray him and try to kill him, like Sebastian.

They talk about how holding his hand or hugging him in their arms is the best feeling the world has to offer and they wouldn’t trade it for anything, even if it meant more powers. They talk about how they love the look in his eyes when he’s talking about missions or using his bionics. How they love the way he jumps up and down when he gets excited. They talk about how they love it when he curls up beside them in Kaz’s bed. (Adam is shocked by that. He didn’t even know Chase _knew_ what a bed was, let alone _sleep_ in one with his two boyfriends.)

Adam tilts his head to the side, letting his shoulders slump as he listens to his baby brother’s boyfriends finish with a strong “We love everything about Chase William Davenport because he’s him.” He looks at them, calming down.

“You love him,” he says, his voice calm.

“More than anything,” Kaz confirms at the same time that Oliver says “Absolutely.”

“You better. If you don’t, I will not hesitate to use my heat vision to burn both of your hands so you can’t use your powers and then find one of Giselle’s whips so I can wrap around it around both of so you all are split into a bunch of miniature pieces like like what you’d do to my brother’s heart.” He steps closer. “Don’t. Fucking. Hurt. My. Baby. Brother. Chasey.”

“Never,” Oliver replies instantly, his hands up in surrender.

“We would never even think about it,” Kaz added with a nod, holding his hands up. “I could never hurt him.”

Adam smiled-a fake one, but he couldn’t let the boys know he did still care-and pat them on the backs, being sure to actually use his super strength so it did hurt the two a little bit. “Take care of Chasey, boys. Goodnight.” He pushes past them and starts walking away, then turns back and looks at them. “Don’t tell him. He can’t know I actually care about him. I’m his big brother, I’m meant to throw him around. By the way, he’s very ticklish. Don’t let him tell you orherwise.”

Then he walks out. Skylar’s will be soon, but he needs to see in the morning how Chase is with his boyfriends, his “Iceboy” and “Fireboy” as Kaz and Oliver said they were called. Chase seemed in love with the two boys and they were in love with Chase, so that was enough for Adam. He joins them as they pin Chase to the couch and tickle him, until Bree turns and tickles him. Everything’s alright in his book. 


End file.
